


The Tickle Fight

by fresheima



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, OctoJohn, Tentacles, Tickle Fights, aduldoctojohn, babyoctojohn, more like cute waking up, well kind of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fresheima/pseuds/fresheima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is pretty sure that he could win a tickle fight with his flatmate, cause tentacles are definitely an advantage in this case, but Sherlock doesn't always play fair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tickle Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Well I just fell for octoJohn and now all I can think about his him <3 Thanks Kia for the beta. Please keep in mind, that I am no native speaker and if you don't like AU's like octoJohn, this might not be the right thing for you.

When John woke up, beams of sunlight shone through the little gaps of the roller blinds in Sherlock's bedroom. They hit the little jar on Sherlock's nightstand, the glass and the water split the light into different colours and reflections. It was as if little lights and glittery dots flowed over Sherlock's bed. John smiled and carefully, trying not to wake Sherlock, leaned over to kiss Sherlock's neck where the light hit him. He let out a content sigh, and snuggled deeper into Sherlock's embrace, his eyes still on the jar on the nightstand. ****  
“Do you already miss your usual sleeping place?” Sherlock's voice was a deep and still sleepy rumble, but of course the man had already been awake and John just didn't notice it.  
“No.” John breathed against Sherlock's neck and let one of his tentacles slid up the bare skin of Sherlock's torso, slipped under him at his waist, while another one winded itself around one of the long pale legs. “I actually could get used to sleeping in your bed instead of the jar.”  
Sherlock stretched a little under him, turning his head and pressed a soft kiss on John's sunlit hair. “You are much more distractive grown up.” Sherlock mumbled but his voice suddenly turned into a very unusual high pitched giggling sound, when John's tentacles had sneakily attacked him, tickling Sherlock under his arms, one was curling up around his left foot, another one lightly like a feather tracing up and down the rib cage, until Sherlock was squirming and laughing. “John, please stop.” He breathed out and John shifted a little so he straddled Sherlock's hips. He tried to touch and tickle every bare centimetre of Sherlock's skin with his tentacles, which, at least Sherlock had said so, felt velvety and slick at the same time. The suckers on the under sides of the tentacles left Sherlock's skin flushed and with little red marks and John leaned over him, darting out his tongue to brush it lightly over Sherlock's lips until the man under him was shivering from all the sensations on his skin, that weren't meant to arouse him but still made him dizzy.  
“John!” Sherlock tried to push himself up, but he quickly realised, that he had no chance against the countless tentacles. With one fast move, Sherlock reached out, grabbed the jar and poured the cold water over John's head, hoping that it was enough to let the magic happen.  
John's tentacles twitched when the water hit him, he relaxed them all at once, went boneless for a short moment and made a squeaking sound of surprise. With a loud plop, the 5 foot and 6 inch tall man turned into the handful of small blue tentacles and upper human body, now without his legs. He landed on Sherlock's chest with a numb sound, his cheeks were already flushed from anger, when John tried to push himself up to make himself look as big as he could, arms crossed in front of his body, frowning at Sherlock.  
“You insufferable git!”  
Sherlock just had recovered from the tickle attack and still chuckled in a deep baritone. He grabbed the furious little ball of tentacles and cupped him in his hand, while turning on his side, so he could place John on the pillow next to him, an arm length away. Even if he was small now, his suckers would still leave strong marks and Sherlock didn't want to risk any of them on his pale cheekbones.  
John was squirming, and tried to bite down in Sherlock's index finger, but he couldn't free himself since Sherlock's hand wasn't firm around his little body. ****  
“Only a coward would flee out of a tickle fight like this!” John shouted, all of his skin now flushed and even his tentacles turned into a more violet colour and not the usual ocean blue one.  
Sherlock grinned and carefully let one of his fingers caress John's neck to soothe him.  
“It was the only solution to leave this fight as a winner, John. That’s just being smart and not a coward.” Sherlock said with a smug grin.  
“You can not just turn me big or small whenever it pleases you the most in the moment.” John felt the two hearts in his chest pump fast and his skin was prickling hot from anger, no matter how big or small he was, he wouldn't let himself be used by Sherlock Holmes.  
“Obviously I am perfectly capable of that.” Sherlock responded with a raised eyebrow.  
“You can be such an asshole sometimes, I can't actually believe this. You are definitely not going to play around with me like this.” John was still fighting for his ground, when Sherlock surprised him and leaned over, softly nuzzling against John's flushed skin.  
“Sherlock, don't just…” but his voice was just a muffled sound against Sherlock much bigger lips. “Shush it John.” He breathed against him, and John shivered. Then Sherlock pulled back, so he could eye John, looking straight into his eyes.  
“Of cause I will not turn you small of big whenever I want to...I felt a bit overstimulated, the mass of your tentacles can be quite overwhelming.” Sherlock said with an open and honest look in his eyes, before he leaned down again, breathing against John's small torso. “I really wouldn't want do you any harm, you know that John, don't you?”  
“Yes I know Sherlock.” John nodded and finally stopped squirming and pressing his tentacles against the hand that was holding him.  
Sherlock gave him a quick smile, before he finally let go of John and placed him on the pillow. “Wait here, I'll be back in a few minutes.”  
John nodded again and snuggled into the soft fabric under him, it smelled like Sherlock and he just couldn't stay angry at him. Only yesterday they had discovered that it was possible to turn John into a much bigger and a little more human form. It would happen when they placed John in hot water and it had opened up a complete new level to their relationship. While his thoughts drifted back to the memories of last night, John didn't hear Sherlock coming upstairs again and so he jerked away in surprise when a big hand closed around him again.  
“It's just me.” Sherlock said and John could almost hear him rolling his eyes, because who else could it have been? Sherlock carried him down, into the bath and John could already feel the prickling feeling under his skin. The air was already warm and humid from the hot water that was pouring in to the bath tub. Carefully, so John didn't touch the water, Sherlock stepped into the tub and settled into it, before he placed John onto his belly. The moment John was swapped over by hot water, his skin tightened and again with a plop and a wave of water that was pressed out of the tub by the sudden weight, John turned into his grown shape again, limps and tentacles tangled with Sherlock's legs and his head leaned against Sherlock's chest.  
“Thanks.” John said, looking up to his flatmate, instinctively some of his tentacles wrapped around different body parts of Sherlock, but this time he tried not to tickle him too much, just embracing him and melting into the warmth of Sherlock's body.  



End file.
